


Le trône de papier

by Dilly



Series: The book of lost things [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Historical, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extrait des "Vies des Noldor Illustres", de l’historien controversé Amilcar de Númenor. Un passage du chapitre consacré à Fingon, cinquième roi des Noldor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le trône de papier

Extrait des _Vies des Noldor Illustres_ de l’historien controversé Amilcar de Númenor (toutes les copies ont été perdues à la fin du Second Age) :

 

[…]

Mais il s’avéra que Fingon, l’héritier de Fingolfin, avait peu d’autorité hors de son propre royaume d’Hithlum, tandis que Maedhros ne cessa, depuis Dagor Bragollach, d’étendre son influence en Beleriand. De cela, Fingon n’était pas affecté, car il ne soupirait ni après le pouvoir ni après la gloire, mais la couronne fut alors pour lui une peine amère, car ses conseillers lui répétaient les paroles médisantes proférées par certains nobles de Mithrim et Barad-Eithel - et dont les espions de Curufin avaient certainement été les principes moteurs.

Ils disaient que Fingon n’avait de royauté qu’une fausse couronne, et que celle-ci avait fini par revenir à celui qui l’avait d’abord cédée. Que le titre de roi des Noldor, dans les faits, était d’abord celui de Maedhros, qui contrôlait tout l’Est, puis de Finrod, roi de Nargothrond. Que Fingon, enfin, était lui-même sous l’emprise du fils aîné de Fëanor, dont il suivait toutes les idées, et à qui il avait secrètement prêté allégeance, dans l’infâme confinement d’une alcôve – selon eux, le roi Fingon se tenait à quatre pattes devant Maedhros (qui n’aimait pas les femmes), de toutes les façons qu’il était possible de l’être.

Encore une fois, Fingon était accusé à tort de félonie. Car tel doit être le destin de ceux dont l’âme est pure : ces âmes attirent la jalousie des esprits corrompus, qui cherchent à se convaincre qu’elles gisent dans leur même bassesse. Et il se lamenta de ces rumeurs, celles qui le concernaient comme celles qui concernaient Maedhros. Leur amitié était très ancienne, et si exclusive dans sa profondeur qu’à l’époque heureuse qui avait précédé Formenos, ils s’étaient mutuellement donné un nom secret. Plus tard, suite à l’expédition que Fingon avait menée seul, par la force de sa colère et de sa passion, pour sauver du supplice et de la mort un ami qui l’avait pourtant trahi deux fois, la réconciliation avait poussé les deux cousins à se donner une deuxième fois un nom secret, différent du premier. Nul ne sut quel était ce nom, pas même Maglor, Turgon, ou Elrond le Sage. Mais l’on dit que l’amour qui les unissait était si grand qu’ils pouvaient rester ensemble pendant des heures, le regard simplement plongé dans celui de l’autre.

[le passage qui suit a été gratté des parchemins afin d’être effacé]

~~Mais il est aussi dit que les succès de Maedhros firent épisodiquement remonter à la surface, de certaines fosses profondes de l’océan qu’était son esprit difficile à cerner, des vagues d’une obstination subite et morbide, qu’il tenait de sa grand-mère Miriel. Et qu’il en résulta que certaines des rumeurs honteuses qui couraient sur Fingon finirent par se réaliser, dans les dernières années de sa vie.~~

[…]

 


End file.
